Final Fantasy VII: Nanaki's Redemption Part I
by Cool70sfreak
Summary: Making this a 2 parter. Part 1:Ominous Sunset. When Red XIII finds a secret Shinra hideout in the church and finds out their shocking plans, he and Cloud must protect his hometown, the one true place he loves: Cosmo Canyon.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Nanaki's Redemption**

**Part I: Ominous Sunset**

**NOTE: THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED HERE BELONG TO SONY AND THOSE WHO CREATED FINAL FANTASY VII, ONLY THE FOLLOWING STORY IS MINE.**

**Chapter 1**

Red XIII looked down into his hometown, Cosmo Canyon, from a nearby canyon top.

"Finally!" he said, with a smile, "It's been… too long." After 3 long years since Sephiroth had been defeated, he finally was able to return to visit his hometown, Cosmo Canyon.

"I wish… I could've come on better terms though," he said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll stop Shinra!" Cloud said, "There's no way we can lose! Even with just the two of us!"

_Cloud had insisted on coming,_ Red XIII thought, _I can always count on them to help…I just wish Cloud didn't get involved into this… he wouldn't have had to if I had gone alone._

He looked at the faded canyon sunset and found his memories drifting to yesterday… when all this started.

**(FLASHBACK: AFTER SEPHIROTH OVERVIEW-YESTERDAY)**

Shinra was broken, but not completely destroyed. Just… gone from appearance. Everyone knew they were there, even AVALANCHE. They just didn't know where they were. They weren't really causing any problems anyways.

Since Shinra was gone from the Shinra Inc. building, AVALANCHE had figured they could… move to a new HQ. So they took over the building

Barret had a lot… well, a little too **much** fun uh… "Renovating" the building. He was destroying everything in sight that had to do with Shinra and laughing at the same time. It took Cloud, Cid, Red XIII, **and **Vincent just to drag him away. Barret almost shot Red XIII for biting him in the butt.

They had made a memorial grave for Aeris in the church in Sector 5 where all the flowers were. Red XIII went to visit there one day when he saw a man in a strange uniform do something behind the grave, and go down a secret staircase that appeared.

"I've seen… I've even worn that before! It was really irritating too… That's the Shinra MP uniform!" He looked behind the grave, and sure enough, on the back of the tombstone, there was a lever. He pulled it and went into the secret staircase that appeared.

He hid behind a pillar downstairs and listened to what was going on in the meeting. Then his eyes grew wide in horror. As soon as everyone else went into a different room underground, he ran to tell the others as fast as he could.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

Return 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Back in Midgar, the day before, Yuffie wondered how Cloud and Red XIII were doing. Now that the whole ordeal with Sephiroth was over, she was actually getting to know and become friends with the group. She had even managed to get something out of Vincent.

She had started talking to him, and he actually talked to her a little bit too. Just about basic things like, what his past is like, why he is still with the group, what materia he had (She wasn't planning to steal it amazingly… or so she says.)

But know that Yuffie was starting to get to know Vincent a little… she wanted to know about him even more. She didn't know much about him still, but she did want to know more. She didn't know why but… she was started to fall for him.

Was it his mysteriousness? No, that couldn't have been it. For lots of nights she wondered why. She just couldn't figure it out. But she knew she was.

But now she was actually worrying about if Cloud and Red XIII could do this on their own.

That night, she walked into Vincent's room.

"Wake up!" she said, "We have to go help Cloud and Red XIII!"

"I have been awake," Vincent said. He got out of bed and revealed he was already dressed, "But why take me along?"

"Because you're probably the strongest one out of the rest of us here. Now come on!" Yuffie said, dragging him by his metal arm.

"Poor Red XIII…" Tifa said with a sigh from a room high in the former Shinra tower, "He was so sad… and so shocked. I hope they can do this… "

Tifa started thinking… and when she started thinking she started worrying, especially about Cloud.

_What if there are too many?_ Tifa thought, _What if Red XIII and Cloud die? What if they fight dirty and use bombs or something? What will happen? I have to help them! I don't care that Red XIII didn't want to drag us into this, when Shinra does something, we're all involved in it!_

So she made up her mind. She was going.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

He was alive. In ill health, but alive. Rufus, the president of Shinra, sat, looking out the window of his giant airship.

_I'll get them, _Rufus thought, _I'll get them and be powerful again. I may be immobilized in this wheelchair, but I'll be powerful again._

"Sir, you should get some sleep," a woman working for Shinra said.

"Yes sleep, and end up sleeping for good!" Rufus said through his computer in a computerized, robotic-type voice.

"Don't worry, the MPs will defend you from any problems," she said, going into another room on the airship.

"They can't use special materias or limit breaks!" Rufus said, "Defend me… they can hardly defend themselves! My wheelchair can defend me better than those incompetent fools!"

"Who's he calling incompetent?" an MP in the next room named Axe softly muttered.

Rufus started to think about how great his plan was, and how everyone had liked it.

**(FLASHBACK: The day before)**

"Let's get started," Rufus said. He heard something move and said, "What was that?" Then he saw Heidegger, who had escaped Proud Clod just in time, shuffling some file folders.

"You moron! I almost thought someone from that AVALANCHE group might be spying on us!"

"Sorry," Heidegger said.

"Alright, let's get to the plan," Rufus said, "Our scanners have found high amounts of Mako energy in Cosmo Canyon. However, those stupid land lovers won't let us extract any of it. So here are the mission objectives:

A: Plant 4 bombs and burn the town of Cosmo Canyon to the ground.

B: Extract enough Mako to supercharge the new laser.

C: Destroy Midgar, which will eliminate AVALANCHE

D: Rebuild Midgar where Cosmo Canyon was before destruction."

"Hahahahaha! Excellent!" Heidegger said.

"I must admit, it's good," Scarlett, who had also escaped Proud Clod, said.

"I guess that's a compliment," a man cloaked in black said, coming into the light. It was Rufus' personal assistant.

"Yes, he helped devise it," Rufus said, "Now everyone into the briefing room for more details." Everyone left into another room underground except Rufus. Rufus looked around a little bit… and then said, "I am surrounded by morons."

**(END FLASHBACK)**

_I never realized until just now, _Rufus said, _that I really **am **surrounded by morons._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cid and Barret had been waiting in the Highwind for Cloud and Red XIII.

"What're we waitin' here for anyhow?" Cid said,

"We're supposed to be watchin' for Shinra, you idiot!" Barret said.

"Yeah, yeah, this is just so fu&ng boring!" Cid yelled.

"Well, it's about to get a lot more interesting!" Barret said.

"What?" Cid said, "What's going on?"

"THOSE A$$ES ARE HERE!" Barret said, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY ROLLING!"

Barret was right. They were approaching. Cid lifted the airship off of the ground.

"That's our cue, Nanaki," Cloud said to Red XIII, "Let's go!" They ran to Cosmo Canyon as fast as they could. Red XIII ran with all his strength. Once they got there, they started warning people to leave at once, or help if they could. Some of them stayed to fight, some helped people evacuate. They then decided to lead the Shinra into the one place that they had a chance of winning in… and the place that also caused a great risk of losing.

Meanwhile, Cid and Barret distracted the Shinra by moving around them. The Shinra followed them. It was working. People had scattered themselves all over the canyon… but they would eventually lead them into the same place.

Vincent and Yuffie arrived just as this was happening. They saw a Shinra car approaching them and got ready to fight, but then Tifa and Cait Sith got out.

"Hello!" Tifa said, "I arrived here courtesies of Cait Sith."

"Hey everyone!" Cait Sith said.

"Ok… " Yuffie said.

"Let's just get this show on the road. I feel like taking out some Shinra today." Vincent said. He walked on toward the canyon..

"Boy… he's certainly… adventurous," Tifa said.

"Yeah… I know what you mean," Yuffie said with a sigh, "He's really… strange in that way. Maybe that's what I lo-, uhhh… like about him."

"Somebody actually likes Vincent or something about him, interesting," Cait Sith said.

"I never said I love… uhhh… like him. I never said that!"

For a while, Tifa and Cait Sith just looked at Yuffie. Then they looked at each other and exchanged glances. Then they just fell on the ground and laughed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! HAHAHAHA! " Cait Sith said, laughing.

"THIS IS UNBELIEVEABLE!" Tifa said, laughing, "I mean…. CID is more your type than VINCENT! HAHAHAHA! "

"I know… I don't know why!" Yuffie said, "Just promise me you won't let anything slip around him!"

"Tell him?" Cait Sith said, "He'd look at us like we're crazy! He'd probably get his guns out and give us the count of 10 to get as far away as possible! And then he'd still shoot at us if we were miles away! Tell him? No way! " Cait Sith said.

Then he went back to laughing."You know, surprisingly," Yuffie said sarcastically, "this isn't making me feel any better."I know," Tifa said with a smile. Then she went back to laughing too. Yuffie sighed.

Meanwhile, the Shinra had finally given up on the Highwind and landed. Cid landed the airship close to the canyon.

The Shinra got off the airship and got ready to attack. Barret started shooting at them and Cid got his spear ready.

"Oh, fu-!" Axe started, seeing them attack,but then, all of a sudden, something in the air fell at him. It had actually jumped at him and tried to hit him with it's two kitanas.

**It** was a man. "My name is Arlon," he said , "and you will not attack this land!"

"My name's Axe.What,are you one of them?" Axe said.

"No,but this land shall not belong to foul villans like you!" Arlon said, "You make me sick!"

"Don't you understand?" Axe said, "This is for the good of the people and the land! Once the revolution begins, everyone can live in harmony!"

"You are naive, aren't you?" Arlon said, "This is only for their own good! Do you think they care about the people? Do you really know what AVALANCHE is up to?"

"They're terrorists!" Axe said.

"No! They saved the world!" Arlon said, "Look at them, racing to save the place!" He pointed to Cloud and Red XIII, running towards the canyon town, ready to fight.

"Is... is it true?" Axe said, looking at Rufus.

"Heh heh heh! I see you have me all figured out!" Rufus said. None of the other MPs were paying attention, "Traitor! Take him away!"

"I'LL KILL YOU! I"LL KILL YOU!" Axe said, ready to attack Rufus.

"NO! No, let him go. Live to fight another day!" Arlon said as a bunch of MPs came at them, "Run!" So he and Axe ran towards the town, "They will pay, rest assured. They will pay."

"Let's GET IN THERE!" Cid said, piloting the airship towards Cosmo Canyon, "WOOOOHOOOO!"

"So," Red XIII said, "It begins...it begins."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Give me feedback.Review about how it is so far. Do you like it so far? Plus, the two newest characters, Axe and Arlon, are my own characters used for this story, and they'll be featured in other ones too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Everyone is ready sir," a Shinra captain said to Rufus, "We'll begin as soon as you give the order."

"Good, perfect." Rufus said, "We'll begin soon."

"Why is EVERYBODY here?" Cloud said, "What happened?" Cloud was right. EVERYONE was there. Him, Red XIII, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Cait Sith, Vincent, and Cid.

"We-ll," Tifa said, "I guess everyone decided to come. Besides, the more, the merrier, right?"

"Right..." Cloud said, "Merrier...anyways,we need to warn everyone to be ready.We'll split up into 3 groups. Red, Tifa, and I will go and warn everyone in the bottom part of the canyon; Cid,Barret,and Cait Sith will take the west side of the second and all of the third level; and Yuffie and Vincent can take the east side of the second level." At this, Tifa and Cait Sith coughed, "We'll all meet at the entrance to the Cave of the Gi once we're finished. Let's go!" Everyone split up and found everyone in the canyon, warning them to be ready. The Shinra were coming.

"You heard him, let's help them," Arlon said, "I'll go with those three," he pointed at Cloud,Red XIII, and Tifa,"Why don't you go with those two," He said, pointing at Yuffie and Vincent,"They look like they might need the help."

"Whatever," Axe said, running towards Yuffie and Vincent, "Why are we doing this anyway?"

"To stop Shinra from evilly taking over the world,"

"Oh, right."

Rufus was sitting,thinking about how magnificent the plan was.He knew that thsi would bring him to full power.He'd become the most powerful person in the world.There'd be noone to stop him.

"Move in," Rufus said, "It's time."

"I hear someone behind us!" Tifa said. She, Cloud, and Red XIII were running to warn some of the townspeople. Arlon came up close to them.

"Don't worry, I'm not one of them," Arlon said, "I'm here to help."

"Who are you, anyways?" Cloud said, "I've seen you hanging around, but I'm not sure who you are."

"Well... it's a long story... we don't have time right now." Arlon said, "We have to warn the rest of the people here!"

Meanwhile, Axe had met up with Yuffie and Vincent. Vincent had given him a "Humph" as usual and said, "If you're going to help us, follow me." Yuffie sighed as they started running again. _What is with her? _Axe thought.

Soon, everyone had been warned within the canyon. Everyone met up outside the entrance to the Cave of the Gi.

"Okay, now we might have some time before the Shinra come," Arlon said, "Let me tell you about me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER:NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE EXCEPT AXE AND ARLON.ALL OTHERS BELONG TO SONY AND SQUARE-ENIX.**

Everyone met outside the entrance to the Cave of the Gi. "Who are you anyways?" Cloud asked Arlon, "Why are you here?'

"Well it's a long story,but we might have enough time," Arlon said, "After the fall of Sephiroth, and after Meteor was destroyed, many things changed. But there's one thing that didn't. Shinra. I was once an employee for them... but that was many years ago. Anyways, the reason that is improtant is because I was their top spy. They should've killed me when I quit. I was able to find out all their secrets."

**FLASHBACK:**

"Now we can finally get those pests from AVALANCHE!" Rufus said, sitting down in his chair, "This is perfect." Arlon walked in and said, "Reporting for duty, sir."

"Excellent. I need you to find a way to get in with those pes- er, terorrists.from AVALANCHE." Rufus said, "I want to find out what they're doing, and destroy them."

"Yes sir, anything for the common good." Arlon said.

"Please leave now, we're having a staff meeting," Rufus said.

"At once, sir." Arlon said, leaving. As he left the door, he bumped into Heidegger, who was going in for the staff meeting, "Sorry, sir." He said as he left

"Heh! Really respectful isn't he?" Heidegger said as others entered the room, including Palmer, Scarlett, and Reeve.

"Yes. Pathetic deluded fool." Rufus said. At this Arlon stopped outside the door and listened carefully, "We make it out to where AVALANCHE is actually a terrorist group and they actually believe us and think this is for the common good. MWAHAHAHA!Shinra will have power over the world one day. And noone will stop us."

At that moment, Arlon walked into the room and said, "I quit! Find a new spy!"

Two MPs started going after him as he started to leave, but Rufus said ,"Wait,let him go.What can he do? Besides, I already have a plan B. Reeve."

"Yes?"

"You know what to do."

"Exactly.

**END FLASHBACK**

"So someone in here knows me," Arlon said, looking at Cait Sith.

"Yes, I remember you," Cait Sith said, "Weren't you the one who stole our files about the Jenova project?"

"That was me as well," Arlon said.

"Well if your an enemy of theirs-" Cloud started.

"THE SHINRA ARE ATTACKING!" a townsperson nearby yelled.

Red XIII got up immediately, "Ready everyone?"

"Ready," Everyone in the room said.

"Then let's do this." Red XIII said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Who are you?" a voice said. Axe stopped in his tracks. Who could have heard him? There was noone around, was there? Those people he had tried to catch up with were long gone probably. So who was it. The next thing he knew, he had a gun to his head.

Axe slowly looked up. "Oh sh-" he started. "Who are you?" Vincent said, interrupting him. He waited a few seconds. Axe just stood there, petrified. "I said-" "Calm down," a voice said behind him. Yuffie walked up to them, "He would've killed us now if he had wanted to."

"She's right you know," Axe said, nervously. Vincent looked at Yuffie, than at Axe, then at Yuffie... who was staring at him like she would kill him,then he sighed and said to Yuffie, "I'll take your word for it." He slowly lifted the gun. Axe stood up and said, "You're against Shinra, right?"

Vincent just looked at him with those cold piercing eyes and said, "Humph.If you're going to help us follow me." He started walking off. Yuffie sighed. _What's with her?_ Axe thought. "Yuffie, are you coming?" Vincent said from ahead in the hallway. "Yes, wait a second please." Yuffie said, running to catch up to him. Axe shook his head as he followed them.

"Get ready everyone!" Red XIII said to some townspeople, making sure everyone found out. Arlon was following them. "So, remind me again, exactly why are you helping us?" Cloud said. "I didn't tell you." Arlon said. "Oh, right." Cloud said.

Barett, Cid, and Cait Sith had almost gotten everyone out. Just one was there on the third level, at Bugenhagen's memorial stone they'd made for him in his house. "We've gotta go," Cait Sith said, "Come on, before the Shinra come."

"I'll catch up with you," the man said, "I just need a minute." Cait Sith nodded. He understood. Bugenhagen had meant the world to these people, to Nanaki, to the whole canyon. He needed a moment before the plan went into action. This might change the canyon forever. This was possibly the last time he would be there. Cait Sith left. "Let's hope this works, Bugen." The man thought aloud.

"Ok, that's everyone, we'd better catch up with everyone else." Vincent said. "I think we're ahead of everyone else." Axe said, running a little out of breath.

"Let's get to the meeting place!" Cloud said. Everyone ran as fast as they could.

Everyone finally met up outside the entrance to the Cave of the Gi. Then Arlon told them about what happened with his experience with the Shinra. "I'm finding more reasons to hate them everyday." Arlon said. "I know what you mean." Cloud said. "They're coming!" Everyone looked at a man who had just arrived to give them the news, "They'll be here in a few minutes." He left. Red XIII started leaving the room. "I need to visit someone real quick." Everyone knew what he meant, except for Axe.

Red XIII ran to Bugenhagen's memeorial stone. "This needs to work Grandpa. This needs to work..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Let's get ready," Cloud said. Everyone got ready to get moving. Once the Shinra moved into there, they'd need to be ready to run. Now the door was wide open to the cave. This was it. This was the moment that would determine possibly the fate of the entire earth. Once again, they would have to save the planet. Even with some new help,it would be tough.

The Shinra ran throughout the canyon. It seemed...almost desolate though. There were only a few people here and there. It seemed empty...

"Where are they?" Rufus said. "They must have seen us and fled...how could they notice us and get away so quickly though?...Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. Makes it all the more-"  
BLAM! Someone was shooting explosives at them from above. "Wh-wh-wha...who is that!" Rufus said, stuttering, pointing at someone on the canyon top.

"That's it, let's go!" Cid said, carrying a Rocket Launcher, Barret following behind.

"GET THEM!" Rufus yelled. Shinra MPs rushed through the canyon, through different entrances in the canyon.

"Go,go,go!" Barret and Cid said, rushing through, heading down to the Cave of the Gi. Everyone followed except for Cloud, Red XIII, Arlon, and a few townspeople.

"Sir,if I may suggest something." Rufus' assistant talked to him as Rufus started moving towards the canyon.  
"Well,what do you think?" Rufus said.  
"It could be a trap. You should be at full power."  
"Good idea." Rufus spoke into a microphone, "Listen all you of Shinra!" Everyone looked at Rufus intentively. "You have all been blind, but you now shall see! See...who I really am!" Rufus fell to the ground, and the crowd gasped. Out of him, something started to slowly form... a person. Standing in front of them, back to the crowd, a person slowly formed. His long, silvery hair waved in the wind. He laughed with a deep, evil, chilling voice, yet it was all so familiar. He turned his face to the crowd and some screamed in horror. "I hope you missed me. I, the great Sephiroth have RETURNED!"

High on the canyontops, Red XIII and Arlon looked down on the sight, shocked, then they quickly exchanged glances, then they stared again, almost in horror. The two ran back, fast as they could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Cloud, Red XIII, and Arlon all glanced at each other. Vincent paced up and down. Barret and Cid exchanged solemn glances. Cait Sith stood in the corner shaking. Axe stood speechless. Tifa looked at Cloud, hoping he wasn't serious. Yuffie stood speechless, as well for a few moments. Then she finally spoke up.

"Are you joking?!" Another glance at Cloud. "No...you're not..."

"Then...there's only one thing we can do..." Arlon started.

"Bring him on to our turf." Red XIII finished.

"I will kill Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled.

"No..." Tifa interjected, "...I think...this is Nanaki's fight."

"Yes, let him deal out his revenge himself." Vincent said.

"Way to be encouraging, I guess." Yuffie said.

"Sephiroth is almost bound to follow spikey-head over here, though." Barret said.

"That would be..." Axe spoke up, "...what we in the military would call bait." Everyone glanced at Axe. "Yeah...I think I can help. Here's what you do..."

"Boss."

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

Galncing down at the canyon from the helicopter, he saw the whole mess. "Geez, that's awful."

"Yeah...and even worse."

"What?"

"He's shown himself."

"Well, at least that means the boss is free again...back to normal. Time to dish out some revenge, eh?"

"You know it."

The helicopter grounded itself, and the red-haired Turk and his sunglasses-wearing friend jumped out.

"I see him, over there." Reno pointed.

"He's standing." Rude simply stated.

"Let's go."

"Ugh..." Rufus stood up, removing all the strange machines and hook-ups attached to him. Getting rid of all the bandages, one could see he was perfectly fine. All his wounds were healed, and not a single scratch could be seen. "That...that son of a...where...am I?"

Rufus looked around at his surroundings. "Cosmo...Canyon? Why am I...here-?"

"Boss!" Reno and Rude were running towards him.

"Hey guys..." He said, barely more than a whisper, "Thanks for...coming..." Then everything turned black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Unh..." Rufus awoke, managed to stand up, and found himself surrounded by the Turks. Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elena were all in a circle around him, talking and waiting for him to start back up again.

"Hey, take it easy boss," Reno said, "You took a pretty hard fall there."

"Yeah," Rufus said, feeling a small lump on the back of his head, "I know...so what's the situation, exactly?"

"Well, Sephiroth's shown himself, obviously," Reno started, "He and his assistant ran off to who knows where to plan their attack. He took down half the MPs on the way."

"Just...what is he doing?"

"Planning an attack on Cloud and his company. They're staying near the entrance to that cave place."

"Hmm..." Rufus said, thoughtfully. After a few moments, he finally said, "Rally up the remaining soldiers, and get them ready to move."

"What for?"

Rufus closed his eyes for a quick second, then said decisively, "To help Cloud."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we do?" Arlon said. He and Axe had been sent to check on the situation...but it wasn't looking good. Rufus had recovered and his MPs were gathering near him...and all the Turks were there as well.

"Stick to the plan," Cloud said, "We'll draw Sephiroth here...and if we have to fight Shinra, we'll fight them as well,"

"We may not have to," Vincent replied, "Shinra is stubborn, but not dumb...and they didn't even come up with the plan themselves anyways. The only ones we might have to worry about-"

"Scarlett and Heidegger," Cait Sith instantly finished, "They're so idiotic, I don't know how they manage to live anymore."

"Well, either way, it's up to you," Cloud said to Red XIII, "It's your fight."

Red XIII closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then told Cloud, "I'm going to fight...on my ground."

"To the cave-" Cloud started.

"No." Red XIII cut in, "The Canyon. I'm going. I'll go alone. If you want to come along, do so. But no one has to." Nanaki walked toward the exit, alone. He would fight. He'd fight, he'd kill, he'd die for this place. His home. His land.

"Aren't you gonna wait for us?" a familiar voice from behind him called. He saw Tifa, ahead of everyone else, running toward him...even all the inhabitants of Cosmo Canyon.

"Guys," Red XIII started, "...you shouldn't have come-"

"Look who's being stubborn now," Yuffie cut in.

"Yeah, c'mon," Cid added in, "What are friends for anyways?"

"You're not gonna leave me out of a fight, are ya?!" Barret grinned.

"Guys..." Axe interrupted, "Shinra's moving." Rufus, the Turks, and the MPs were all approaching the village, getting close to the rising canyon wall.

"Don't attack just yet..." Arlon said, "Wait..."

Everyone stopped all of a sudden. Rufus looked up. He nodded his head and started moving. The Turks moved with him. They started walking up the canyon, and Cloud, Arlon, Axe, and Red XIII all went out to meet them.

"Let's talk Cloud," Rufus said, "...**We've **got a problem to take care of."

Cloud grinned, replying, "You've got a plan, I take it."

"Of course."


End file.
